Consumer and industrial products are made from a variety of materials including: metals and alloys, wood, glass, ceramics, cement and other masonry products, fabrics, plastics, paper, and composites. Composites of such materials can be composed of, for example, metals, masonry, or polymer based products. In all cases, surfaces of the products that are exposed to the environment may come into contact with a variety of agents, including dust, moisture, water, and oils. In industrial applications, surfaces may be exposed to a variety of agents such as water, aqueous salt solutions, solutions of aqueous acid or base, and chemicals that may be dissolved or suspended in aqueous compositions or other liquids that are used in manufacturing processes. Not only are product surfaces exposed to a variety of agents, but the temperatures to which surfaces are exposed can also affect their performance. For example, freezing liquids, such as water, can result in frozen deposits tightly attached to the surfaces exposed to the liquids, preventing access to the surface and preventing proper operation of equipment bound by the frozen liquids. In addition, elevated temperatures can accelerate processes such as corrosion or preferential surface leaching effects.